Grosse Schlacht
Die Grosse Schlacht bezeichnet den Kampf der Elementkrieger gegen Sanctorion. Sie wurde in Sanctorions Schloss ausgetragen. Parteien Auf der einen Seite kämpften die Elementkrieger Lacrima, Alucard, Itaga, Takajo, Rin, Chera, Arkaron, Elenaya und Kajo sowie die Clanritter, die Werwölfe, die Elfen und die Roboter. Die andere Partei bestand aus Sanctorion und seinen Dämonen sowie den Kindern der Apokalypse. Verlauf Die Elementkrieger wollten sich während eines getäuschten Angriffes der Clankrieger auf verschiedenen Wegen ins Schloss schleichen. Ursprünglich sollten dies die vier Eingangstore sein, doch da Rin, die zu der Zeit von der Dunkelheit besessen war, den Plan an Acheron verraten hatte, wurde er kurzfristig über den Haufen geworfen. Osttor Durch das östliche Tor drangen Ryiah und einige der besten Elfenkrieger ein. Es führte in ein Höhlenlabyrinth, in dem zahlreiche Dämonen auf die Elfen warteten - zu viele für die kleine Garde. Ryiah wirkte daraufhin einen Zauber, der die ganze Elfengruppe in den Innenhof des Schlosses teleportiere. Er brauchte nahezu ihre ganze Kraft auf. Südtor Kajo drang alleine durch das Südtor in das Schloss ein. Später fand er in die Bibliothek, die er versehentlich in Brand setzte. Nordtor und Elfenportal Arkaron, der Sanctorion um Lacrimas Willen verraten hatte, sollte Chera als seine "Gefangene" direkt durch das am meisten bewachte Tor führen. Anschliessend sollte er das verschlossene Portal zur Elfenwelt finden und mit Lacrimas Hilfe, die in der Elfenwelt auf der anderen Seite des Portals stand, öffnen. Durch einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel brachte er Chera dann jedoch zum Magier Nilred, der Experimente mit den Erinnerungen von Personen machte. Arkaron wollte so herausfinden, was mit ihm passiert ist. Nilred wollte Cheras Persönlichkeit verändern, indem er ihr die Erinnerung entzog und stattdessen die eines Dämonen einpflanzte, doch Chera entkam und öffnete das Portal an Arkarons Stelle mit Lacrima. So gelangten die Elfen ins Schloss. Mephistos Teleportation Eylena, Takajo und Alucard befanden sich vor der Schlacht in der Unterwelt bei Eylenas Meister Mephisto. Dieser brachte die drei mit einem Teleportationszauber direkt in das Heckenlabyrinth im Innenhof von Sanctorions Schloss, wo sie direkt auf eine Horde Dämonen trafen. Alucard entfernt sich jedoch von den anderen. =Verlauf= Während die Elementkrieger in das Schloss eindringen, singt Rin Yami no Uta, ein Lied, das die Dämonen im Schloss stärker macht. Eylena und Takajo treffen im Innenhof auf Sylex, einen Höllenhund. Eylena findet heraus, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Schlüssel auf ihre Seite bringen kann. Durch Yami no Uta gewinnt Arkarons Dämonen-Erinnerung die Kontrolle über ihn und er greift Takajo und Eylena an. Vor dem Schloss kämpft Itaga gegen Acheron. Auch Rin ist dort anwesend. Itaga verliert den Kampf und überlebt knapp, doch Acheron gibt ihm dafür das Schwert Zephyrios. Rin jedoch schafft es dank Itagas Anwesenheit, die Besessenheit abzustreifen und hört auf, Yami no Uta zu singen. Stattdessen stimmt sie Hikari no Uta an, ein magisches Lied, das die Elementkrieger stärkt. Da Yami no Uta verstummt, gewinnt Arkaron wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Die Elfen tauchen in diesem Moment durch den Teleportationszauber im Schlosshof auf und gehen zu Eylena, Takajo und Arkaron. Letzterer versucht, die anderen zu überzeugen, dass er auf ihrer Seite steht, obwohl er sie eben noch angegriffen hat. Schliesslich gelingt es ihm einigermassen und er führt sie alle zur Haupthalle des Schlosses. Alucard trifft derweil auf Acheron und findet heraus, dass dieser mit Ri'zoks herumexperimentiert, Kreaturen, die durch seine Versuche immun gegen die Elemente wurden. Chera öffnet an Arkarons Stelle das Tor zur Elfenwelt. Dadurch gelangt Lacrima mit den Armeen der Elfen ins Schloss. Als Lacrima von Arkarons Verrat erfährt, fasst sie sich nur schwer wieder, doch Chera schafft es, sie zu trösten. Die beiden begeben sich zur Haupthalle des Schlosses. Als Chera dort Arkaron begegnet, wird sie wütend und ruft Leviathan, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Die ganze Halle wird dadurch überflutet. Lacrima und Ryiah flüchten in die Bibliothek, wo Ryiah der Elfe alles erzählt, was sie über Arkaron und Nilreds Magieunfall weiss. Sie ist es, die die Erinnerungen von Danar abbekommen hat. Währenddessen öffnet Leviathan das Nordtor, damit die Armeen, die draussen standen, das Schloss betreten können. Danach schicht Chera die Seeschlange weg, um Arkaron gegenüberzutreten. Der Kampf endet unentschieden, denn Chera entzieht Arkaron das Wasser, er entzieht ihr jedoch gleichzeitig die Luft und schlussendlich fallen sie beide in Ohnmacht. Kajo findet schliesslich einen Weg in die Bibliothek und setzt sie in Brand, um die Dokumente über Dämonologie zu vernichten. Er trifft auf Lacrima und Ryiah, die drei gehen wieder in die Haupthalle. Dort kommt mittlerweile auch Alucard an, gefolgt von einer Horde Riz'ocks. Die Elementkrieger finden schnell Wege, sie von Innen heraus zu verletzen. Kajo fragt Ryiah, aus welchem Grund ihn die Elfen verflucht haben. Ryiah weicht der Frage aus, erzählt aber dann Lacrima, dass der Fluch nur von einer Dunklen Elfe stammen kann; einer Elfe, die sich den dunklen Mächten verschrieben hat. Die Werwölfin Miu findet Rin und den verletzten Itaga und bietet an, Lacrima zu suchen, damit sie Itaga heilt. Die vier gehen daraufhin wieder zur Haupthalle. Takajo verhandelt mit den Riz'ocks, sie willigen ein, auf der Seite der Elementkrieger zu kämpfen, wenn sie anschliessend frei sind. Die Elementkrieger stürmen jetzt die Gläserne Wendeltreppe, die sie zu Sanctorion führt. Alucard wird von einer Stimme durch eine Tür gelockt, wo er auf Amadeillon trifft, einen der Kinder der Apokalypse. Arkaron platzt mitten in den Kampf zwischen Amadeillon und Alucard. Er will Alucard helfen und schlussendlich besiegen sie den Dämonen, doch beide werden tödlich verletzt. So findet Lacrima die beiden und will sie heilen, doch die Verletzungen sind zu stark, als dass sie beide heilen könnte. Sie entscheidet sich für Alucard. Arkaron erliegt seinen Verletzungen. Weiter oben auf der Treppe treffen die anderen Elementkrieger auf Legion, ein weiteres Kind der Apokalypse. Er benutzt die negativen Energien der Krieger, um seltsame Kreaturen zu formen. Chera lenkt ihn ab, sodass keine neuen mehr entstehen. Die Elementkrieger fügen dem Dämon einige Verletzungen zu, doch er schafft es, sich zu heilen. Lacrima und Alucard gehen wieder auf die Treppe und werden von Macheya aufgehalten, einer dunklen Elfe. Sie will Amadeillon, ihren Geliebten, rächen. Sie bedroht Lacrima, aber Alucard überzeugt sie, die Elfe gehen zu lassen. Doch dann findet Ryiah die drei und erkennt Macheya als ihre Schwester. Die beiden sind nicht sonderlich gut aufeinander zu sprechen und verstricken sich in einem Kampf. Mit der Hilfe von Kajo, der sich dort versteckt hatte, besiegt Ryiah ihre Schwester. Auf der Glastreppe bekämpft Markus die verbliebenen Dämonen und beschwört dazu einen Aram. Der riesige Golem bringt im Eifer des Gefechts das ganze Treppenhaus zum Einsturz. Die Elementkrieger lassen von Legion ab und benutzen ihre Kräfte, um nach oben zu Sanctorion zu kommen. Die Schlacht gipfelt schliesslich im Kampf gegen Sanctorion Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Ragnarök 1